


Solare

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Solare (adj. f/m): alegre, bonancible, luminoso.
Series: De búhos y onigiris [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Solare

Los exámenes finales se acercaban a pasos agigantados y para obtener buenos resultados, sólo había una manera de proseguir: aislarse por un tiempo de las actividades sociales y elementos distractores. 

Desde muy pequeño, Akaashi había sido inculcado con los tan necesarios hábitos de estudio, los cuales le habían ayudado hasta la fecha, poder posicionarse como uno de los alumnos con mayores calificaciones de la preparatoria. Así fue también como terminó en la clase 6.

Por una parte, se sentía grandioso que los esfuerzos de toda su vida estudiantil, y por supuesto, los de sus padres por siempre sacrificarse para que tuviera todo lo necesario para en el futuro, ser un gran profesional, dieran frutos. Pero por otra, le provocaba una sensación de soledad y vacío constante. No era muy bueno haciendo amigos y todos sus compañeros de voleibol eran de otros cursos y otras clases. Ninguno estaba en la clase 6 de tercero tampoco. Sólo Washio era el de clase más avanzada del equipo después de él, pero aun así no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para entablar una amistad significativa.

A veces deseaba ser menos serio y prolijo en su día a día. A veces incluso, deseaba ser más ingenuo e inmaduro. Así podría decir más a menudo _"qué más da"_ y unirse a sus compañeros de clase y equipo en sus travesuras y juntas de ocio. Porque estaba en la flor de su vida y sentía cómo su tallo iba creciendo más y más, incapaz ya de poder hablarle a las demás plantas que jugaban tratando de enredarse entre ellas y atrapando la luz del sol. Akaashi se sentía admirado por quienes se encontraban aun con mucho trabajo para alcanzar su habilidad con los estudios y las responsabilidades en general. Pero no había nadie con quién hablar. Allá arriba, casi no podía escuchar las risas y él mismo no podía reír con nadie más.

Había intentado despertarse por las mañanas, decirse a sí mismo que no se haría problema por lo que pasara y que trataría de ser más espontáneo. Pero la culpa atacaba y volvía a su misma rutina, tediosa y correcta. Secretamente, sentía envidia de todos los demás jóvenes, incluso de aquellos que podían ser sociables y productivos al mismo tiempo. Porque tal vez, el éxito y la responsabilidad no era, como le habían hecho creer desde niño, sinónimo de felicidad.

Pero ahí estaba él, revisando y agregando palabras a una especie de glosario en el que llevaba trabajando algún tiempo. El vocabulario del chico de segundo año no era particularmente extenso y este era uno de los pocos comentarios negativos que cada uno de sus informes de la escuela recibía. Por lo que, decidido a cambiar esto, comenzó a leer más. Y cada palabra que le llamara la atención o no la hubiese leído antes, la subrayaría para construir una lista de palabras a utilizar a futuro. Había verbos, adjetivos e incluso palabras algo técnicas que vendrían excelente en los ensayos y tareas más científicas.

Eran muchas las palabras que se extendían en tres columnas a través de su libreta de líneas horizontales. Pero había una en particular que le llamó la atención, pues no tenía una escritura japonesa. Era un adjetivo de origen italiano, que tuvo que escribir en katakana. Le llamó la atención y fue la primera palabra a la que buscó significado ese día.

_Solare (adj. f/m): alegre, bonancible, luminoso._

Sonaba agradable al leerla. Sobre todo cuando buscó explicaciones un poco más detalladas sobre su uso. Y resulta, que era una palabra utilizada para aquellas personas que emanaban luz, inundando de ella todos los lugares por donde pasaran.

La asociación fue tan inmediata que Keiji se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en la misma libreta. Nadie lo estaba viendo, se encontraba solo en su habitación. Pero el simple hecho de que haya venido a su cabeza la imagen de su sonriente capitán de equipo, le hizo casi echar vapor por las orejas.

Bokuto era la persona que tenía la sonrisa más brillante y franca que alguna vez había tenido la gracia de conocer. Y mejor aún, cuántas de esas sonrisas habían sido dirigidas para él. Solía pensar lo atrevido que resultaba siendo la forma en que el chico llegaba y regalaba sus sonrisas a todo quien se cruzaba en su camino. Quería a veces decirle que no todos eran merecedores de ella. Pero se detenía, percatándose de que esa era su naturaleza, lo que lo caracterizaba y le hacía ser esa persona que podía llegar y acercarse a todo el mundo con una destreza sólo comparable a las habilidades de Akaashi en las ciencias sociales. Y entonces, se aseguraba de que jamás quería que el mayor dejase de brillar. Independiente de si esas sonrisas no eran exclusivamente para él.

A veces, Akaashi quería ser más solare... Más Bokuto.


End file.
